Eroding Darkness
by EdwardCullen1988
Summary: Read and you draw your own summary. After all its left for the reader to draw their own conclusions.


(:Note to all: This is a piece of original work. Any liknesses of characters or events from other stories are completely coincidential. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. This is my first attempt at a novel and its no where near completion so bear with me. Here is a glimpse at my upcoming novel. Eroding the Darkness)

Preface

Alone and vengeful I walked the streets, hoping and praying that I would one day find the rogue. The man with the violet eyes, so cold and methodical, the very one who put me on this path. Discouraged and greatly perturbed, I gazed at the horizon. "I have a few hours before sunrise." I whispered as I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Seems like there are a lot of people out this morning." I mused as I walked through crowds of people. I closed my green eyes and breathed deeply taking in the scent of the humans.

"Damn.." I whispered to myself as I crawled into an abandoned church that had been used as a temporary roost. "Not much I can do while the suns out." I finished as I quickly slipped up to the rafters making sure the suns rays were out of reach.

"He's outside there somewhere mocking me." I thought with bitterness as the shadows shifted across the floor.

I started to settle into an uneasy trance while listening to the humans hustling and bustling on the streets outside. I found myself once again in those woods. Weak and feeble, my senses fuzzy and yet keen. I saw his eyes, the eyes of my sire. Those piercing lavender eyes. The horrible laughter of a madman.

I weakly got to my knees and charged at those haunting eyes wanting nothing more than to destroy them. To remove them from my mind. His figure appeared in a meadow, wrapped in an obsidian trenchcoat. He was thin, with seemingly perfect features. He could have been a sculpture, but yet here he was moving, taunting me.

"Heh.. So you survived..." He mocked as he grinned evilly, His hand reaching inside his jacket. "I didn't think you would make it." He admitted as he glowered at me, fangs bared.

With one simple motion, He appeared beside me and held me by the collar, he slipped his hand out of his coat and pulled out a blade. I flinched as I felt the blade slice through my chest, tearing tendons and muscle. I gasped as I knocked his hand away. I shoved myself away as everything started to meld into one. I couldn't tell what was going on.

When I awoke from my trance I saw that it was once again dark outside. I rose hungrily and slipped through the open window that led to the three story roof. I took a deep breath as I silently leapt off of the edge and landed softly in a dark alley. I looked around for any signs of an easy meal. As I stalked the streets I heard a voice ring out suddenly.

"Leave me alone!!" I heard the voice screech. As I neared the source of the voice I noticed a girl barely looking 17 trying to get away from some local thugs. There looked to be three of them. One was bulky and looked as if he could tear a car in half, the other was taller and less muscular but looked extremely dangerous. The leader seemed to be the gangly one with the shaved head.

"C'mon sweetheart, it'll only hurt a little while" The muscular one said as he pulled the girl against him licking at her neck. She tried to pull away but failed and ended up pressing herself against the punk.

"Dammit Dave save a piece for us." The tallest one said as he pulled out a razor staring ravenously at the girl.

"Silence!!" Snapped the leader as he peered over his shoulder. "Brian... Dave... lets finish this quickly I have a bad feeling about tonight.

"Yes, Paul.." They muttered in obedience as they grabbed the girl and threw her against the wall. They attempted to disrobe as Paul looked suddenly in my direction.

"What the.." He muttered as I slipped quietly against the wall. He stepped alone into the alleyway and pulled out a gun. "Who the hells out here?!" He halfheartedly shouted tapping the muzzle against his shoulder. I stepped out into the open to reveal to this man his doom.

"The name's Ahroun..." I said as I stepped towards him, each step was deliberate and precise.

"You must have some balls to come out of hiding." He leveled the gun in my direction. He squeezed the trigger as I appeared behind him suddenly. I grabbed him as the gun recoiled, slamming him into the wall.

"And you must have some balls to rape innocent girls." I said as I grabbed his gun hand and started to squeeze, the sickening sound of breaking bone and warping of steel was nothing compared to the scream emanating from Paul's throat. I brought my elbow around to his head and knocked him out. I then rose to my feet and rounded the corner where I came head on with a fist.

"Heh... Sucker punch..." I scoffed as I shook off the blow. "That's not honorable now is

it. " I growled as I quickly grabbed Dave's hand and pulled it to the side before thrusting my palm into his gut knocking the wind out of him. He reached out with his huge hands as I quickly stepped out of reach and knocked him back with a kick to the neck.

He lay there gasping for breath as I stepped towards him, my eyes burning with a fury known to no mortal. I easily lifted him with one hand and threw him at the dumpster, leaving a huge dent in the side. "I was hoping for a fight... That's ok" I assured him my fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Ill save you for last." I whispered as I rounded the corner.

The girl struggled valiantly and managed to keep some distance between her and Brian. Preoccupied with his intended prey he didn't see me slip beside him. The girl gasped when she saw me, and Brian spun around. "Hello..." I growled as I punched him in the mouth, sending him flying into the brick wall. I looked at his motionless body and shook my head in disappointment. "Picking on girls will be your undoing." I whispered as I turned to the girl.

"Are you ok??" I asked as I reached out to help her up. Her brown hair was disheveled, hazel eyes full of fear. "Shh... It's ok now... they cant hurt you" I whispered trying to calm her down.

Her eyes were empty, devoid of all emotion now. She looked at me and whispered something unintelligible. Then out of nowhere she started to cry.


End file.
